Unwilling Pet
by Gardenia Queen
Summary: Regina wanted her. She wanted her so much.  Her love, her wit, her passion.  But that's not what actually happens. And she has to let her go.


**A/N : TW! Contains mentions of non-con and BDSM play. If it triggers you, please don't read it.**

 **This is a OS I never finished, so I decided to still present it to you like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina had her. She had made it, and trapped the blonde in her clutches. She would be able to make the blonde love her without a doubt, and she would do it with the forceful method if necessary. She had won; she would have love and her son under the same roof. Of course, Henry couldn't be let in the secret about his birthmother whereabouts or he would ask the brunette to release her. But Regina couldn't do that, now, could she? She just have found her love.

o0o

The first few weeks were the hardest. In the basement, Emma screamed, cursed her, and pleaded to be free, that she'll do anything. Her feelings seemed to be always in a circle; anger and cursing, pleading, and sadness. Regina let the weeks pass slowly, giving Emma space to live her emotions before she showed up. She only went in the basement to give the blonde her meals and clothing, sometimes to watch her sleep.

After three weeks where everything she tried failed, Emma calmed and just lay there, waiting for her faith. One of those days, Regina finally came in the room and knew the blonde was in a good place for starting to love her; they could be, soon enough.

"Hello Miss Swan."

At the sound of the silky voice, Emma jumped and turned around to look at the brunette, a scowl on her features.

"Regina. Is it enough, now? Will you let me go? Or are you here to finish the job?"

A smirk appeared on the brunette face. "Not quite, dear. How would you feel about a shower?"

"What's the catch, Your Majesty?" Emma spat, finger tightening into fists, nails biting in her palms.

"No need for all that aggressiveness, dear. There is no catch; I merely thought that you would like to wash after all this time in here."

"Why are you nice to me? You are the one that kidnapped me and trapped me here."

"Because I have plan for us. So, what do you say? A shower or not? Because there is a limited time on my offer." Added Regina, smirking at the fight still left in Emma's words.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'd like a shower, Ma'am!" Emma mocked, and Regina loved her defiance.

"Then come with me, and don't try anything dear, I still have magic."

o0o

Time passed, and with each spanking for Emma to be good, to behave, the less Regina enjoyed the punishments. It felt like she was taking her anger out on the girl and that wasn't her goal. She wanted her to love her and to submit to her. With every spanking, and every tears that they took from the blonde's eyes – She was always sobbing after, curling herself in a tight ball under the sheets of her bed – her heart seemed to fall more and more into her stomach. But she knew that, at this point, if she let her go, her love would never be returned.

o0o

She had wanted. She had wanted her, she had lusted, and she had wanted to hurt her so much. But she never asked for that look in her eyes. The dull, faraway look, mixed with pain – new and old pain – and fear, directed at her. She never wished for the woman to flinch when she touched her, or even just when her stilettos clacked on the floor, when she entered a piece. She wanted love, and devotion, she wanted someone willing, and someone who wanted to be with her too, not being forced to do so. Oh, she knew, Miss Swan was retreating in old patterns by fear, a fear that was imprinted in the back of her mind – be nice and good, and you'll be loved, and if you are not, well, it will hurt – But Regina never wanted that. She hadn't asked to be a mistress. She liked the savior because she was always fighting back, and she wanted that passion, that flair in her bedroom. She had wanted to feel. And the feeling only got worse when the blonde started opening up; the raw feelings in her, the pain she had been through… The mayor wanted to take all of that back.

The silly proverbs were saying it, didn't they? If you love, let go? Regina knew. She was aware of her undying love, and how unhealthy what she had done to her love interest was, how she had damaged her, probably beyond repair, and she knew that she had to let her go. Because she loved so deeply. She had to let her live, and heal, and make a healthy way of life away from the clutches of the deranged mayor. Of course, it was painful, it was like something was ripping her from inside out, but the pain she felt, every time she thought about her actions was way deeper, and so, she had to do the right thing, for once.

o0o

Emma was sleeping, and she looked so tiny, so small in the large bed, with her legs bent near her body, as if she tried to take less place. The sight pained the mayor. _I did this. She became a frightened little girl again because of me_. Tears pooled in her eyes, just as guilt welled in her gut, and she let out a shaky breath. Silently, she made her way to the bed, and scooted as close to the girl as she could, spooning her in her arms from behind, just to feel her. To pretend they were lovers for real, and that she hadn't done all of those horrible things to her.

She laid there, behind the sleeping girl, for hours, awake, basking in the glorious feeling of heat that was seeping through her bones, the contentment that was heavy in the embrace. She scooted away, propping herself against the headboard when she felt the girl begin to stir.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." She said in a soft voice.

Regina pretended that she hadn't seen how Emma's body tensed at the sound of her voice, and pretended that it didn't hurt. Well, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone, not even herself, but trying was still the best thing to do, wasn't it?

Carefully, eyes downcast, Emma turned toward the Queen.

"Emma, you can stop this. I don't want you to submit to me and I won't punish you either, ever again."

The hazel eyes that were hiding shoot up to her face suddenly, questions prominent in them.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina asked.

The answer was a small nod, and the brunette smiled, relived.

"I need to tell you things, and explain myself. But, I'd like, only if you want to, for you to put you head on my lap, so I can run my fingers in your hair. It would help me."

Emma's stunning green eyes were now unreadable, as she seemed to mull over the request for a few moments. Finally, with a nod, she scooted closer to the mayor, and put her head over Regina's tights. The exhale from her seemed to come from so deep that it almost startled Emma.

"This… I don't know where to start, Emma dear. I know that everything I did to you was wrong, but that's who I am. I don't know how to love very well. I wanted someone that could love me, in you, but I saw that it couldn't be. Not like that. Well, the realisation came too late, the damage was already done, but I still need to tell you all of this. I am in love with you, Emma Swan, and I thought that the only way someone could love me was if I controlled them. You see, my mother raised me by telling me that love is weakness. And I couldn't help but agree, when she… destroyed my first love. I had been forced in things I never wanted, and I never experienced real, untampered love, not until Henry. When he came in my life, I tried to do the best I could by him, but I was already rotten. So, when you tumbled here, and tried to ruin my whole world, and the only thing I ever did right, I panicked. And the more I tried to hate you and be mean, each time, you rose to the challenge, and I tried, so, so hard not to fall, but I did. I didn't knew then, of course, I never wanted to see it, but I was falling in love with you, slowly. I liked your spirit, and that was utterly inconceivable for me. So, the thing I thought I had to do was to break you, and that spirit. And I regret it, really. I am sorry, and all I want to do now, is to take you out on dates, and dot on you, and fight like we used to. I know, it will never be, but know I am in love with you, and I always will, my beautiful Swan."

She took a deep breath, and raised the hand she was stroking Emma's hair with to wipe away her tears. She kept looking at the soft blond curls, fanned all over her legs.

"The love I have for you isn't a love because you can submit, not at all. I don't want that from you. I want us to be equals, in every points. But as I hurt you so bad, it can't be, and so I know I have to let you go. Emma, darling, you are free. Leave, don't look back, and go make yourself some new memories. Happy one. Go back to the strong, powerful girl that stumbled upon my town all those months ago."

She finished her speech, and she saw that Emma's shoulders were heaving. Of course, she was crying. Oh! Regina wanted to wipe her tears, and take her in her arms and reassure her that everything would be okay. She also knew she couldn't, she had to leave, so she slide off the bed, replacing her legs with a pillow under the girl's head, and gave a small kiss on the blonde mane, with a quick I love you whispered, before leaving.

Once she got inside of her room, she crumpled. Her feeling left her exhausted, but unable to sleep, as tears kept streaming down her cheeks. It was done. She had done it. Emma was free.


End file.
